A Hero Needs a Villain
by nutmeg-not-head
Summary: Untuk FFC Sans Romance. Pahlawan membutuhkan penjahat seperti bayang-bayang memerlukan terang. Kadang, seperti paru butuh udara. Lalu bagaimana dgn hero kita, Alfred? AU. Mature theme. Part I


**Disklaimer**: Hetalia Axis Powers dan karakternya milik Hidekaz Himaruya. Tak ada yang saya hasilkan dari penulisan fanfic ini kecuali keberanian.

**Rentang Waktu**: pra Perang Dunia II - beberapa tahun setelah Perang Dingin

**Genre**: Parody/Fantasy; no romance

**Rating**: M karena tema dewasa dan berbahaya untuk anak-anak, menyindir

**Ringkasan**: untuk [FFC] Sans Romance. Sekali waktu, kita akan kembali ke masa lalu. Melihat masalah yang usai dari sisi berbeda. Mungkin akan ada hal yang baru dan mengejutkan kita. Mature theme. Noromo. History influenced. AU. Two shots.

**Peringatan**: Fanfic ini adalah parodi yang dimaksudkan untuk menyindir bukan _chara bashing_. Ada pandangan politik tertentu tapi tidak dimaksudkan untuk mengajak, hanya menunjukkan. Terpengaruh sejarah. Jika teman-teman merasa tak nyaman dengan salah satu atau semuanya, silakan tekan tombol back. Untuk teman-teman yang bertahan: Saya jamin, nada di fanfic tidak akan seserius ini. :)

Selamat membaca. Semoga terhibur. :)

**A Hero Needs A Villain**

for [FFC] Sans Romance

by nutmeg-not-head

Dahulu kala, jauh di masa lampau saat daratan masih dipenuhi tumbuhan hijau dan langit belum berwarna abu-abu, hidup seorang pemuda pemberani yang tinggal seorang diri di dalam pondoknya di tepi hutan seorang diri. Dia sering menghadapi ular, beruang, dan binatang buas lain saat berkelana di dalam hutan. Dia tidak gentar meski binatang-binatang tadi siap menerkam, merobek, dan memangsanya dengan cakar tajam serta ukuran tubuh yang lebih besar darinya. Dia tidak mundur ketika mereka menyerang atau meraung mengancam. Dia selalu siap dengan pedang di tangan yang mematikan binatang-binatang itu, menembus daging dan kulit meski tidak jarang dia terluka saat melawan mereka.

Pemuda pemberani itu bernama Alfred. Rambutnya pirang dengan sejumput kecil poninya mencuat ke atas, melengkung seperti bulan sabit. Bola matanya biru jernih, sebiru langit pagi yang cerah tanpa awan. Dulu kulitnya putih bersih namun perlahan-lahan menjadi merah muda karena bekerja terlalu lama di bawah matahari. Dia mencari makan dengan memburu babi hutan, menebang pohon, dan menjual bijih besi yang dia temukan beberapa hari jauhnya dari pondok yang ia huni pada penduduk desa yang enggan berburu atau menambang karena malas atau tak berani pergi ke hutan. Dia tidak terlalu mempersoalkan berapa keuntungan atau berapa uang yang ia peroleh dari penjualan itu. Sebab, dia sudah bisa mendapatkan makanan dari hasil berburu—babi hutan, kelinci, burung-burung—atau dari tumbuhan yang hidup di hutan.

Dia juga menambang bijih besi secukupnya lalu dijual ke pandai besi atau pada seorang pengumpul yang akan menjualnya ke desa seberang. Dia tidak terlalu berambisi seperti orang lain yang menambang setiap hari, lalu menjualnya dengan harga yang lebih tinggi. Ia hanya menjawab sambil tertawa ketika pandai besi menanyakan mengapa dia menjual dengan harga murah. Dia berkata bahwa dia sudah mendapatkan banyak hal. Jadi, untuk apa dia meminta lebih?

Tetapi semua menjadi berbeda ketika dia bertemu dengan saudagar albino berambut putih di dekat rumah pengumpul bijih besi. Pria albino itu selalu terkekeh '_Kesesese_' saat berbicara dengannya.

Saudagar itu datang dari tempat yang sangat jauh. Suatu tempat yang sesekali dia pernah dengar dalam obrolan dengan para pembeli barangnya. Tempat yang dipenuhi dengan hal-hal magis dan cerita-cerita yang membuat bulu roma meremang. Cerita tentang pertempuran-pertempuran yang selalu menewaskan ratusan nyawa. Pertempuran antar suku yang berlangsung selama ratusan tahun. Pemimpin-pemimpin kejam, lalim, dan bengis yang tega menghabisi, membantai dan memakan daging rakyatnya sendiri. Penyihir-penyihir yang siap meneluh dan menggunakan mantra yang bisa membuat kepala berpindah tempat dan hal-hal mengerikan lain tapi selalu ajaib. Serta, naga—makhluk bersisik serupa kadal raksasa dengan dua sayap lebar di punggung—yang hanya bisa dikendalikan oleh penyihir dan bisa menghanguskan rumah-rumah penduduk dengan napas apinya. Tempat itu bernama Europea dan Gilbert adalah nama saudagar itu.

Gilbert memiliki mata merah, tajam, menyalang dan selalu menatapnya dalam seolah-olah sedang menilai tindakannya. Tubuh Gilbert lebih pendek. Hanya setinggi alisnya. Dia berbicara selalu cepat seakan-akan cerita yang dia bawakan adalah cerita paling menarik di dunia dan dia adalah pencerita terbaik dan terhebat yang pernah ada. Tapi memang demikian adanya. Alfred tidak pernah menemukan cerita sehebat cerita Gilbert. Semenarik cerita tentang naga yang dibawa oleh Gilbert. Europea yang tidak damai memang pernah ia dengar. Namun, tidak sesadis dan semenarik yang Gilbert bawakan. Hanya pertempuran-pertempuran tanpa henti, tempat jauh yang tidak terjangkau, dan orang-orang berlayar menuju Europea tidak pernah kembali karena hilang diterjang badai atau dugaan-dugaan bahwa mereka terbunuh saat sampai di sana.

Cerita-cerita lama tentang Europea itu terdengar seperti omong kosong setelah dia mendengar cerita dari Gilbert. Bahkan, Gilbert menunjukkan selembar potongan kulit naga berwarna hitam dan bersisik padanya. Dia sangat yakin potongan itu bukan kulit ular atau hewan melata lain. Sebab, sisiknya jauh lebih besar daripada sisik ular atau sisik kadal. Tidak hanya itu, permukaan sisik itu kasar, tidak halus atau lembab. Gilbert pun teramat hati-hati—sungguh berbeda jauh dengan gayanya yang berbicara keras dan kadang terbahak-bahak, terkesan urakan dan sembrono—saat mengeluarkan atau memasukkannya ke kantong kulit dengan gambar burung elang berdiri di atas simbol aneh. Simbol mirip kincir angin. Tapi dia tak yakin dengan itu.

Cerita Europea dari Gilbert tanpa ia duga membawanya pada mimpi-mimpi aneh selama berminggu-minggu. Mimpi itu tidak terjadi setiap hari. Hanya muncul di saat-saat tertentu. Dia mencoba mencari tahu, apakah itu terjadi karena dia memakan tumbuhan sejenis bunga bakung? Ataukah karena dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan naga yang tingginya melebihi pohon mahoni?

Di dalam mimpi-mimpi itu dia selalu melihat dirinya sendiri menghunuskan pedang sambil menunggangi kuda berkulit cokelat dengan surai hitam. Kuda itu berderap kencang, membawanya melewati puluhan penyihir berjubah yang merapalkan mantra-mantra rumit untuk mengalahkannya. Dengan sabetan yang akurat dia berhasil mencederai, bahkan menebas leher penyihir-penyihir itu. Sesaat setelah penyihir terakhir tumbang, seekor naga bermoncong panjang muncul tiba-tiba di hadapannya. Hidungnya kembang kempis, matanya yang besar menatapnya marah. Si naga menyemburkan api dari mulut dan kemudian—

—dia terjaga begitu saja dari mimpinya. Selalu seperti itu dan diikuti dengan napasnya yang memburu karena mimpinya terasa begitu nyata. Seolah-olah sungguh baru saja terjadi. Dia menatap berkeliling kamar gelapnya. Mencari-cari jejak yang akan meyakinkan bahwa mimpinya nyata. Namun kamarnya tetap hening. Masih sama seperti saat dia hendak terbawa ke alam mimpi.

Pada mulanya dia ketakutan karena mimpi-mimpi konstan tersebut. Sempat pula beberapa hari dia berusaha untuk tidak tidur karena takut mimpi itu datang. Dia juga menyalakan banyak lilin sehingga kamarnya menjadi terang benderang ketika malam. Usahanya sia-sia. Seperti penyakit, mimpi itu datang tak terduga dan membuatnya menderita di malam hari. Untungnya, setelah dia mulai terbiasa dengan mimpi buruk itu, mimpi itu justru tak pernah datang kembali.

.

.

.

Di siang yang terik ketika Alfred sedang beristirahat di hutan karena lelah menebang kayu, dari kejauhan datang dua orang pria asing berambut pirang dan berbaju besi dengan pedang tersampir di pinggang seperti ksatria—sambil bertengkar—menuju padanya. Pria yang lebih tinggi memiliki jenggot, rambut dikuncir, dan tampak flamboyan. Terlihat seperti pria penggoda wanita yang dia temui di kedai-kedai makanan atau kedai khusus untuk wanita. Sedangkan yang seorang lagi berambut pendek, memiliki alis yang luar biasa tebal, dahi mengerut, bibir mengerucut, jelas sekali sedang jengkel pada entah apa yang dikatakan pria berkuncir.

"Apa kau yang bernama Alfred? Si pemburu yang terkenal di sini?" tanyanya lantang pada Alfred.

"Tentu. Aku Alfred. Apa yang membawa kalian ke sini, Kawan-kawan? Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aka menerima tamu. John si pandai besi, kalau kalian ingin tahu," jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kami tak butuh itu. Yang kami butuhkan kau ikut kami ke Europea. Sekarang," Si Alis Tebal terdengar mendesak.

Di sampingnya Si Jenggot berkata, "Istirahat dulu. Sebentar saja. Kita baru saja sampai di sini."

Tapi dengan segera Si Alis memotong cepat, "Tak ada waktu, Kodok. Kita kemari berusaha menyelamatkan lebih banyak kepala. Penundaan yang sesuai dengan ide _brilian_mu itu sama dengan menyetorkan banyak nyawa secara cuma-cuma ke mulut para Penunggang Naga. Parahnya, kita tidak bisa mengira siapa lagi bisa bertahan menghadapi mereka karena mereka menggunakan senjata baru yang bahkan baru saja kuketahui keberadaannya tiga hari yang lalu. Tiga hari! Kau kira siapa yang akan bisa melawan mereka? Mereka menggunakan naga, sihir—Demi Merlin! Kenapa aku tak bisa menggunakannya lagi?—Kau kira akan mudah mengalahkan mereka setelah semua itu?"

"Karena itulah kita datang pada—," balas pria berjenggot dan mengedikkan kepala ke arah Alfred, "—nya 'kan? Kita sudah mendengar tentang kemampuannya berburu dan membidik dari teman lamaku."

"Men-de-ngar. Catat itu baik-baik. Kau hanya mendengar dari teman lamamu yang kemungkinan besar sekarang bergabung dengan para Penunggang Naga. Kau tidak melihatnya dengan matamu sendiri. Kau kira aku akan percaya begitu saja dengan bualannya? Mana mungkin—"

"Oh, sungguhkah Arthur? Bukankah dirimu yang mengusulkan menggunakan anak ini pertama kali?" bantah cepat pria berjenggot pada pria beralis tebal, Arthur. Entah kenapa mata pria berjenggot mengedip genit pada Arthur.

"Ap-Apa? ! It-Itu... Argh! Sudah jangan dibahas lagi! Dan jangan menertawakanku dengan muka bancimu itu! Kodok Brengsek!"

Pria berjenggot tertawa-tawa. Sedangkan Alfred masih tertegun di tempatnya berdiri.

Para Penunggang Naga. NAGA. Cerita pria albino padanya dulu bukan mengada-ada atau bualan kosong. Naga benar-benar ada! Dan mimpi-mimpi itu! Mimpi buruk di malam hari selama berminggu-minggu, akhirnya dia yakini sebagai perwujudan keinginannya untuk bertemu dengan naga. Atau mungkin menunggangi naga.

"Kalian tadi menyebut penunggang naga. Jadi... naga itu benar-benar ada?" tanyanya takjub dengan mata bersinar-sinar pada kedua ksatria tadi.

"Oh tentu saja, Dik. Kau kira untuk apa kami kemari? Kami mencarimu karena kami pikir hanya orang-orang yang belum pernah melihat, orang sepertimu," tangan Arthur menunjuk dadanya, "yang bisa mengalahkan mereka. Naga-naga itu punya kemampuan menghipnotis orang-orang yang sudah melihat mereka selama beberapa hari. Dugaanku tiga atau empat hari, paling sedikit. Karena itu kami ingin kau membantu kami."

Dia terkesima mendapat jawaban di luar perkiraan itu. Dia tak percaya. Naga bisa menghipnotis? Dia memalingkan wajah menatap pria berjenggot. Pria itu membalasnya dengan anggukan dan kata-kata, "Semua yang dikatakannya benar. Ikutlah bersama kami ke Europea."

Dia berpikir sejenak. Memang tidak ada yang menahannya di sini. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak tahu cara menghadapi naga ataupun penyihir yang menggunakan mantra-mantra. Bahkan, dia tak tahu naga itu seperti apa dan pertanyaan paling mendasar mengapa mereka memilihnya dan bukan orang dari tempat lain yang sama-sama belum melihat naga.

Tidak tak butuh jawaban pertanyaan itu. Dia butuh melihat naga. Menjawab pertanyaan dari mimpi-mimpinya.

"Aku ikut kalian," katanya kemudian. Ia menyungginggkan senyumnya yang khas seakan memupuk kepercayaan mereka padanya.

"Pemikiran bagus!" respon pria berjenggot. "Sekarang kemasilah barang yang perlu kau bawa. Kita berlayar ke Europea hari ini segera setelah kau selesai."

Karena perasaan akan bertemu naga—meski tahu dia akan menghadapi naga itu—yang kuat di dalam dada, dia berlari ke dalam pondok.

Namun, dari kejauhan dia melihat pondoknya terbakar. Apinya menjilat-jilat dinding kayu. Api itu berwarna hijau.

"Jangan ke sana. Apinya justru makin membesar saat kau berusaha memadamkan. Itu sihir. Sihir itu milik Si Cebol. Berarti dia sudah tahu kita kemari," terang Arthur di belakangnya. "Ini gara-gara kau sembrono mengucap nama terkutuknya saat kita mampir di pondok itu, Francis."

"Maafkan aku, Dik," ujar pria berjenggot—Francis—pada Alfred. "Tapi semoga dengan ini kau bukan melawan mereka untuk balas dendam. Tapi melawan mereka karena mereka penjahat dan kau adalah pahlawannya."

Alfred hanya terdiam. Menatap pondok yang ia buat dengan kedua tangannya terbakar. Barang-barang beharga—sendok unik yang dia peroleh dari nenek penjual bunga, teropong yang didapatkan dengan harga tidak murah—semuanya akan hangus tak bersisa, terbakar api sihir.

Dia melihat pondoknya makin lama makin menghitam. Tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk menyusul dua orang itu di belakang. Mengikuti mereka menuju Europea. Bertemu naga. Bertempur melawan para penunggangnya. Dan menjadi pembalas dendam. Atau mungkin menjadi pahlawan.

**Bersambung**

**A/N**:

Bertemu lagi dengan saya, nutmeg dan fic berbau politik lagi. Hehehe. Bagaimana menurut teman-teman tentang cerita ini? Menghibur atau justru membuat bingung? Dangkalkah? Omongkosongnya banyak? Tulis saja & jangan ragu~

Maksud penulisan ini hanya satu: menimbulkan keberanian menulis bagi saya sendiri dan keberanian untuk mengangkat isu ini. (_Psychotic nation_, kata tulisan di AJE 18/07/2011). Dan kalimat dari Ayn Rand ini: _A creative man is motivated by the desire to achieve, not by the desire to beat others._

Sudikah kiranya teman-teman mereview? Menerima segala bentuk review, dari: _nutmeg, maksudmu line "..." ini apa?_ hingga _Hoi, Pala, kok _bashing_ sih! Gua _bash_ pala lu ntar!_ :))

Jadi, review, _da_?


End file.
